


Loved you once, hated you twice

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, This Is STUPID, Too many characters, fluff for now, i dont want to list the rest of the characters, mostly high school drama, rated teen for profanity oh my
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufioh and Tavros transfer to Skaia High after they go through a traumatic experience with a reckless driver. Luckily, they have the help of their family friends, the Megidos, whom they know from home school and/or roleplaying experiences in elementary school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I can tell that we are gonna be friends

**Author's Note:**

> Forget about my other long fic and read this one instead. I am more sure of this writing style as it is closer to my speaking style so i hope you enjoy. little known fact: i ship johntav hardcore and my solution to the lack of fics for them is this. its isnt actually about rufioh and horuss (thats a lie), its about john and tavros being assholes and dave not being a homosexual and yeah. or maybe he is. who knows, i only have like, five chapters written. so far ヘ(￣ー￣ヘ).

Rufioh limped into room 524, which would be his new homeroom.

“学校の上の、右の時にはアニメクラブへのあなたの方法を見つけることができますか？” Damara Megido questioned,

“Sorry doll...I don’t understand your Japanese,” Rufioh apologized, “can you repeat yourself in english?”

Damara sighed, “You can find your way to anime club when school's over, right?”

Rufioh laughed, “I can dig that,” He swung into the room, tripping over himself. A hand caught the back of his shirt, lifting him up as he fell.

“Holy smokes, chum, you need to watch your step,” A burly boy stared face to face with Rufioh-–an uncommon occurrence considering Rufioh was a tall person himself. He had forest green eyes and brown hair swept up at the front.

“Hello, my name is Jake English. I see you’re new here.” He spoke with a thick off-british accent,

“I’m Rufioh...I used to go to Prospit High. I have a uh, cousin who goes here.” Rufioh shook Jake’s hand.

“Why don’t you sit next to me? I don’t see any other people I know well in this class today,” Jake looked behind himself, lifting his chin to scan the room. “No siree, nobody here I know or want to sit next to–well, excluding you. C’mon mate, let’s sit at the front,”

Rufioh let Jake drag him over to the seat, looking around to classroom to see that he was one of the first four people there. The other two were a girl with long black hair swept into a long ponytail and a sweater vest over a turtleneck, which both seemed to be brown, but in the light of the rainy sky being the only source of vision, he couldn’t tell.

The other person was this lanky boy who looked like the biggest douche ever. He wore a leather jacket and his black hair (streaked white with what looked like poliosis) was gelled back like he came straight from the fifties. He looked as if he were trying hard to look good for god knows who. He played with a lollipop.

Just as Rufioh sat down, the door creaked open and a tiny guy walked in wearing a bright red sweater. He had eyes that immediately struck Rufioh as unusual--blue outlined by red. There seemed to be no end to this sudden onslaught of poliosis-like symptoms. He sauntered over to the douchey guy and his wide eyes turned to flaming spheres of fury (emphasized by the red) . He started to talk about “last night, it was not okay in any way,” and Rufioh turned, sighing, to talk to Jake.

“So, uh, what do we do now?”

“Well,” he dragged his speech out, “I guess we start the warm up, but you might want to talk to the teacher for your missed work since you probably don’t have it…” he trailed off as Rufioh lifted himself up.

Rufioh wobbled over to the desk to ask the teacher for his work.

The boy in the red sweater screamed at Jake about something and the douchey guy looked as if he wanted to stop the scene but couldn’t. The girl just sat in the back corner of the room, tinkering with something made out of metal. _This is going to be a long day_ , Rufioh thought.

 

“So if you turn a right here, you should be able to get to your next class. Righty then, it was a great pleasure to meet you,” Jake held out his hand. Rufioh shook it and started to limp to his next class. He saw the people he recognized now as Kankri Vantas and Cronus Ampora stumble out of the classroom laughing at something, and tried to walk faster than them in an effort to avoid them. His efforts were futile, as he harbored two prosthetic legs, which made it hard for him to walk in general. He slowed down and felt a push from behind.

“Oof!” Rufioh heard a low voice let out a groan as they both fell to a heap by a row of lockers, creating an obstacle for the other students. The other guy got up quickly and held out his hand to help Rufioh up. Rufioh accepted the hand, looking up to see Cronus. Cronus pulled him up,

“Hey, slodge, sorry ‘bout that. Don’t wanna pound you or anythin’, just need to watch where I’m goin’.”

“Yeah it’s okay...I’ll just be going to class now…” Rufioh turned to walk away.

“Wait!” he pronounced the like he were came straight from some cheesy old dracula movie and he were the vampire, “you taken?”

Rufioh swung around, eyebrows furrowed together, “Uh, sorry but I got a, uh, girlfriend, yeah a girlfriend,”

Cronus turned to Kankri, “I bet he’s using that as an excuse not to hook up with me,”

That earned a sigh from Kankri.

Rufioh ran off to his next class.

 

“Everybody this is Rufioh, he’s a new student. He recently transferred to this school from...let’s see...ah! Prosit High. So don’t bully him or anything.” Ms. Lalonde giggled as she started up the smart board at the front of the room.

Rufioh gazed around the room at his new classmates. They stared back as he moved from the front of the room to the only free seat. His peers examined him almost hungrily as if he were a piece of man-meat any of them could just scoop up and eat. All of their eyes followed him and he plopped down onto his chair--all of their eyes except for the girl next to him who was engrossed in her book.

Of the people in the room, he recognized three (not including the girl, who was in his last class). There was Kankri Vantas, who he understood to be a crazy social justice warrior and Cronus Ampora's supposed lover. Although, Rufioh only assumed Kankri and Cronus were together because of how much time the spent glued to each other by the hip. Then there was Cronus, to whom the previous statement applies. And last but not least, there was Dirk Strider who beared an eerie resemblance to Rufioh’s new science teacher.

“She’s my aunt.”

Rufioh blinked, “Huh?”

“Miss Lalonde? The crazy chick teaching us science? Believe it or not, she’s a genius when it comes to really anything. She practically raised me. That’s why I look like her.” Dirk said.

“Oh, that’s great.” Rufioh turned to the smart board. He took out his notebook and started doodling in the margins pictures of faux animes, red and white capsules, and cartoon monsters.

“Any idea who that girl is with the turtleneck and the ponytail?” Rufioh asked, pointing her out.

Dirk turned his head to see her. He looked back at Rufioh and shrugged.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen her before in my life. Although she looks like a Zahhak. They tend to be hard to notice for some reason. Her brother is on the robotics team with my cousin, Sollux Captor and I. I can ask her if you don’t want to.”

“Oh, no, you don’t have to. I was just, you know, wondering.” Rufioh flipped to a new page in his notebook and started to write.


	2. A sign that I've been caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TAVROS INCOMING!! POV changes to Tavros and he meets Dave. Dave then introduces Tav to many people from the comic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo please tell me if some fact comes out horribly wrong or if my grammar is screwy or if i spell something like tarvos or ferrari

There was no place, no thing, nobody that could make Tavros ever want to be in the public school system. At least, that’s what he was thinking has he wheeled himself into his third hour English class early, trying to avoid any stares which were sure to come his way. At least in a few weeks he could get on crutches instead of being stuck in this god-forsaken wheelchair. _Damn cars_ , Tavros thought _and drivers and alcohol for that matter_. He pulled out a notebook from the backpack on the back of his chair.

Opening it up, he looked over a collection of doodles that accumulated over the last few periods of school. A few displayed his new friend, Gamzee. Gamzee was peculiar, however nice. He was high when Tavros met him and Tavros assumed that meant he was always high. At least he wasn’t drunk.

As students shuffled in, Tavros sat and hoped for somebody to sit down next to him and initiate conversation, but at the same time, hoped everybody would ignore him. Alas, his original wish fulfilled as a boy with average cut yet platinum blonde hair strided into the room. A few snickers echoed from the back of the classroom and Tavros saw why as the boy pushed a pair of Ray bans up the bridge of his nose. Who wears sunglasses inside, Tavros asked himself as he watched the boy walk over to the seat right next to him.

"So, what brings you here, new kid? Daddy with a new job? Transferred from another school?" The blonde said, cocking an uncharacteristically dark eyebrow.

"Um...uh, I uh. My dad is sort of. You know. D-d-um...dead. So uh. Yes I. Transferred from another school but. That is because. Because my dad died. In a car crash."

"Wow. Uh, you're pretty open about that."

"Well uhm, you asked."

"Well, the name is Dave. Dave Strider." He held out his hand and Tavros grabbed it and shook it with what he thought was vigor like no other he experienced in his life. He was doing this, making friends, being confident, doing what normal teenagers whose fathers weren't dead did. Wait was that a James Bond reference?

"Was that a. Um James Bond reference?" Tavros asked,

Dave sighed. "Motherfuck, I spend too much time inhaling nerd stench and it's started to affect my cognitive functions."

Tavros blinked, "huh?"

"I'll take you to my leader at lunch."

“Who?”

“It’s a date then.”

Tavros wanted to ask more, but the teacher walked in, and it looked like Ms. Paint’s only way to reach the promised land was to introduce Tavros to the class. Tavros knew it would be a long day from here.

 

After fourth hour was the long awaited meeting with 'the leader' and Tavros found himself reconsidering. A lot. After meeting more people who claimed they were friends with Dave, he assumed that everybody who associated with him was either mentally unstable or masochistic. For example, the blind girl who could smell and taste colors. He thought her name was Teresa but he could’ve been wrong too. He wasn’t the best with names. Sure, she seemed relatively normal other than her impaired sense, but the minute you let her get close to you she took the chance to lick your face and tell you it tasted like Dijon mustard.

Yet somehow, Tavros found himself next to Dave, wheeling towards a round lunch table with exactly eight unused chairs. Everybody was sitting around it. What a waste of seating arrangement.

About five heads turned as Dave announced,

“Yo everybody, Strider in the house.”

Everybody else seemed to ignore Tavros. At least, until Dave turned and announced, “I found some new douchebag to reside at our happy little lunch table. That is, the group that’s sitting around it--tell me exactly why y’all chose not to sit on the chairs today?”

A boy with distracting messy hair took the spotlight from Dave as he said, “Karkat decided that since our group has surpassed the capacity of, I quote, ‘dick-licking high school nobodies who seem to have nothing better to do with their seemingly meaningless lives than to sit with us’, nobody gets to sit at the table. I dare you to try sitting on a chair.” He snickered along with the statement.

"Fuck no, John. I ain't falling for any of your tricks you huge doofus," he smacked the boy--no, John-- on the side of his head and John giggled. No seriously, he giggled like a love struck teenage girl fangirling over Dave Strider--and Tavros could see why one would fangirl over Dave Strider. He was attractive and mysterious. What's not to love? But the way John was acting irked him.

"Anyway, this is Tav, he's in Paint's English class," he turned to Tavros, "you're in for the opposite of a ride. The old lady's like a newborn kitten on NyQuil. I mean, I love her like my deceased grandma but she's really fucking easy on everybody--especially new kids."

“Aw lucky! I loved Paint last year,” John pouted and started to get up. He brushed any crumbs off of his lap and picked his trash from lunch up with obvious intention to throw it away. Before he make the trek to the trash can, he held his hand out to Tavros. He took the hand hesitantly and quickly regretted it when he felt a shock in the palm of his hand.

“Ah!” Tavros let out a cry in surprise, drawing his hand back, “What was that?”

“That was one of the oldest tricks in the books. Specifically the book--Colonel Sassacre’s but that’s beside the point. My god, I can’t believe you actually fell for that,” He snickered, walking away. After that followed silence (exclusive to only the group of people sitting around the table who had watched the whole thing play out), only to be broken by a low whistle.

“What’s gotten into him? “ Dave asked, frowning. “Like, he’s usually an asshole about tricking people. The kid can’t go a day without flaunting his quote unquote pranks. I mean, they’re all the simplest things possible like putting a bucket on the door and waiting to jump out at his victim and scream ‘you’ve just been punk’d’. But this douchebaggery is unnatural.”

Dave rolled his eyes and dismissed himself to go talk to Terezi. Not soon after, Tavros found the whole group started to surround him. Well, not the whole group--some of the kids were busy doing other stuff, but he found himself chatting the lunch away with Aradia Megido--his longtime friend and next door neighbour.

"Are you going to Anime still or are you ditching us for another club that you may have found through other clubs?" She asked, resting her head on the armrests of Tavros' wheelchair.

"If by, uhh, ditch for. Another club you mean, going to the, stoner club?" Tavros replied, his face taut with a smile.

Aradia laughed out loud, "I guess that means your only new friends are all stoners?"

"Yeah, ever heard of Gamzee Makara?"

"Oh yeah, he, his brother, and his brother's fuckbuddy all smoke together in the school commons during class hours."

"So, uh, yeah. My answer is. no, I am not ditching, anime."

"Sweet, so I'll see you then,"

Aradia got up to go. As Tavros started to wheel out to his next class--that would be study block in Dr. Droog's room--she stopped him. 

"Heads up, though. I noticed Egbert doesn't really like you for whatever reason. He hangs out at the anime clubs so I'd stray away from him if you could. In a room full of over-obsessed teenagers, we need as little drama as possible."

Tavros tried to stifle a groan as she smiled sheepishly and walked away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and enjoy a day or two

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, feedback, as always, appreciated. Just so you know, most of the unrequited relationships are like, my otps. I just want to crush my shipper brethren.


End file.
